The Dragon And The Rose
by potterfan310
Summary: Rose Weasley gets a little more than she bargained for whilst waiting for her boyfriend Scorpius at Malfoy Manor. A little something named Draco Malfoy. A/N Contains Smut, cross gen and RW/DM


**A/N So this was my first go at writing Smut and Draco/Rose. This was going to have a different ending where Scorpius walked in but I decided against it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did when writing it ;D**

Rose Weasley was at Malfoy Manor waiting for her boyfriend. Astoria had let her in and told her to wait in the library as her son would be home soon. Astoria had left to go visit her sister leaving the young Weasley alone in the house, or so she thought.

Rose was on sat on the emerald green sofa in the library, the one that was situated in the bay window and faced the door. On the coffee table in front of her lay an open book, one she had been reading moments previously as she waited for Scorpius.

Draco had knew that his wife was leaving to see her sister and he had lied that he was away on buisness so that he wouldn't have to go. He had hid in the guest area of their large manor house until he knew she was gone. Once he had saw her tall figure walk down the drive way pulling her trunk behind he had left his hiding place.

As Draco walked past the library he could hear soft moans coming from within. The door was open just enough that he could see straight in and out the window. It was what he saw on the sofa that shocked him. Miss Weasley his son's girlfriend was sat on it with her feet up on the coffee table and her legs spread far apart.

He could see the concentration on her face, her eyes were closed as he watched her right hand move between her legs, her white shirt was open revealing a lacey red bra that had been pulled down revealing two pink, pert breasts. Her left hand was tweaking the nipple of her right breast, her hips moving upwards in rythm with her hand.

Draco felt a stiffness in his trousers as he stood there watching the young girl pleasure herself. He wondered if he could relieve his growing erection whilst stood there, but thought against it. What if she was to open her eyes and see him. What would she think of him, would she still want to be a part of the family if she caught him. Her boyfriend's father pleasuring himself whilst watching her.

"Like what you see Mr Malfoy." Came Rose's voice snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco stayed still, not daring to move. He was glad he hadn't done what he wanted so bad but he felt like a litle kid who had just been caught in the cookie jar.

"Do come in Mr Malfoy." Rose called.

Draco pushed his thoughts aside as he entered, the young girl was still on the sofa legs spread wide but her hands were no longer busy. He saw her blue eyes go straight down to his crotch and she smiled.

"Like what you see, do you." She said again, a smile playing on her lips.

Rose lifted her skirt up and let her right hand wander between her legs. Draco watched as she pushed aside the thin lace knickers and inserted two fingers into herself. She moved faster and faster, bucking her hips with every thrust.

Draco felt the bulge in his trousers become bigger as he watched, Rose flung her head backwards her red curls flying all over her pale face. "Stop!" Draco cried. "Stop this madness."

Rose ignored him and carried on, Draco couldn't take it any longer and unzipped his grey trousers. "I said Stop!" He yelled at her as she cried out.

She was breathing heavy as she spoke, "I've seen the way you look at me Draco, I've seen it in your eyes and I can clearly see it now. Look at you Mr Malfoy, you've got a hard on from watching your son's girlfriend have fun. What would Scorpius think if he saw you now."

Draco stepped out of his trousers and moved closer to her, Rose stood up and started to unbutton his pale blue shirt as he pulled down her black skirt. Rose stepped out of it and Draco ripped the shirt off before leaning down and kissing her. Rose's lips tatsed like cherries and the kiss was sweet and tender but behind that there was passion and fireworks. Both of them knew it, they didn't get that sort of feeling when they kissed Astoria or Scorpius. It was like they were meant to be.

Draco pulled away and pushed Rose onto the sofa, "Shirt off please." He ordered as he pulled off his boxer shorts to reveal his errection.

Rose was fairly surprised at the size of Draco, she kept her eyes on his errect cock as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and took it off. Her bra was still half pulled down but she didn't dare undo it just yet.

"You're so beautiful." Draco whispered as he bent down to kiss her again, stroking her pale skin. He ran his hand up her thighs all the way up to her breasts, circling them as he went. Draco trailed kissed down her neck and at one point stopped to nick her skin. "Legs up Rose."

Rose did as she was told and put her legs up, Draco pulled down her lacy knickers to reveal little red curls. He looked around and picked up the bottle of lube that was down the side of the sofa, he squirted some on his fingers before he looked Rose in the eye who nodded.

He inserted one finger into her into her warm wet lips, she was tight, very tight. "Is this what my son does to you, does he fuck you with his fingers." Draco said as he moved his finger in a come here motion. Rose gasped as he added another finger and moved up and down more freqently. After a couple of minutes Draco added a third finger and this time her started to thrust in and out, she was getting less tight now and he liked the way she felt around his fingers.

Rose gasped and Draco smiled to himself. He knew he was doing it right.

Astoria had only let him do this to her once before, she hated anything that wasn't a cock inside of her and Draco hated it. All these years he had been getting satisfied from other woman and Astoria never knew, she though they had an understanding and that he was happy with it.

His raging cock was brushing against the fabric on the sofa and he knew if he didn't see to it soon then there would be cum everywhere. He could feel her contract with every thrust and he knew she wasn't far off.

Draco stopped and pulled his fingers out, Rose was watching him with satisfaction as he liked each finger clean and then gave her a swift kiss on the lips. Even though she hadn't cum yet Rose could taste her sweet juices on her lips. Why would Draco want Astoria with her saggy breats and shapeless figure when here lay a gorgeous young woman with round, perk breasts and curves.

Rose knew what was going to happen next, "Fuck me Draco." She whispered as she un did her bra letting her rounded breases pop out of their lace cage. She threw it aside and led down on the coffee table.

He nodded and ran his hands up and down his cock to lubricate it. He lined himself up and gently teased her outer lips with his head. Rose groaned and Draco pushed further in. She was tighter than when he had fingered her and make gentle rocking motions back and forth. He liked how tight her walls felt around his throbbing cock.

"Have you never done this before," He grunted, "You're so fucking tight Rose."

She laughed, "Once or twice with your son, but it's been awhile what with him being busy with his Quidditch team."

As her walls relaxed around him, he went faster and harder. Rose had felt nothing like it, Scorpius was shorter and thinner than his father and it clearly showed. Draco was pleasing her in ways Scorpius could never. His dick was hitting her g-spot and with every thrust Rose felt like she was going to cum at least six times before orgasming.

Draco held her hips still to stop her from writhering with every thrust and Rose knew she was close to her climax but she didn't just want to cum, she wanted an orgasm. Her left was kneading her right breast, everynow and again she would rub her thumb over nipple. As Draco thrusted she moved her right hand down and allowed it to find her cliterous.

Letting her fingers run over it, gave her great pleasure and as Rose swirled and tweaked her clit whilst Draco fucked her hard, she felt like she was in heaven. With one last thrust Rose felt Draco sow his seed inside of her and within minutes Rose let her womanly juices flow.

Draco felt relieved once he had burst inside of her and enjoyed her juices dripping from between her thighs. He left her hand playing with her clit and trailed kisses up her naked body causing her to shiver.

On the breast that she wasn't playing with Draco run a thumb over the nipple and pinched it before taking it in his mouth. He suckled her nipple, swirling his tongue back and forth, round and round. Draco could feel Rose's hips bucking as she pleasured herself, knowing she prorbaly wouldn't last very long since she had already orgasm. Draco knelt down infront of her and pulled her closer to him, putting her legs over his shoulders.

He lowered his face and inhaled, she smelt so sweet, so young. He used his hands to pull her apart and bent down. Draco flicked his tongue out at her wet folds, lapping up her juices with the pleasure that he had done that to her. He nudged her hand out of the way with his nose so that he could do his work, he let his tongue swirl around her clit and he heard Rose gasp in pleasure.

"Oh Draco!"

He carried on with a smirk on his face, it had been such a long time since someone had called out his name like that. He moved his tongue from her clit and eneter her warm, wet folds, darting it in and out. Draco moved her nose so that it was touching her clit and he nudged it as he licked her.

Rose groaned again and let her hands run through his silver blonde hair, pushing his head deeper into her. Her juices came flooding out all over his face and Draco lapped her up. Standing up Draco picked up his wand and conjured a mattess before sliding his cock back inside of her and leaning down on top of her. He moved slowly as Rose tried to control her breathing.

"I think I might start coming around here more oftern, don't you think so Mr Malfoy." Rose asked playfully.

"Oh I think so to, Miss Weasley." Draco grunted before rolling off the table and onto the soft mattress. "Sit up." He ordered.

Rose sat up slowly as she could feel him in her, she moved up and down allowing herself to adjust to his thickness. She put her weight on her feet so that she could get into a sqatting posistion, looking him in the eye she used her hand and placed it inside of her before bringing it back out.

She licked it clean and lined herself up with his member, Rose lowered herself down fast and she screamed in pleasure as he hit her g-spot. Draco moved his hands and cupped her pert buttocks tightly, digging his nails into her skin as she rode him.

Draco watched her ever move, her breasts flapping against her skin and she bounced up and down on him. He slid her hands up from around her bum and up her sides, Draco let his thumbs rub over her nipples before taking her a whole breast in each hand.

Rose moved up and down, up and down until she was near her climax. She could feel Draco's throbbing member inside of her and knew he was so close as well. Rose pulled herself off his member much to Draco's dismay who groaned.

"You'll be cuming soon my love." Rose whispered as she kissed the tip of his cock before taking it in her mouth. She let her hand wander until she found his balls and run her nails over them, she heard him gasp as she took him in inch by inch. Rose ran her tongue over him, letting it swirl, lick and twirl.

Draco gasped, this girl was doing things to him no one ever had and he liked it. In fact he loved it and wished that she would never stop. Rose moved kept one hand fondling his balls and moved the other to play with her clit.

Rose moved her hips agaisnt her hand and within minutes she has came, Rose gasped and allowed Draco's cock to hit the back of her throat. She didn't gag but she felt intense pleasure as she heard Draco groan as he burst inside of her mouth.

Rose swallowed and licked her lips as she climbed back on top of Draco, she removed her hand and pressed her fingers against his lips as she rested her head on his bare chest. Draco proceded to lick them clean as they breathed heavily.

The End


End file.
